The idiotype of the immunoglobulin on a given B cell malignancy (Id) can serve as a clonal marker, and a pilot study in lymphoma patients has demonstrated that autologous Id protein can be formulated into an immunogenic, tumor specific antigen by conjugation to a carrier protein (KLH) and administration with an emulsion-based adjuvant (Kwak and Levy: N. Engl. J. Med. 327: 1209, 1992). The goals of phase II studies are to develop vaccines: 1) with improved potency and 2) which are more effective at inducing the cellular arm of the immune response. Publish preclinical studies by others suggest that IL-2 may serve as an immunological adjuvant, driving cellular immune responses to protein antigens. The goal of this study is to treat previously untreated patients with follicular lymphoma to complete remission or minimal residual disease with ProMACE chemotherapy. Three months after completion of chemotherapy, in an effort to reduce the relapse rate (by eradicating microscopic disease resistant to chemotherapy), patients will receive an autologous Id vaccine administered in combination with IL-2.